ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gremlins 3: Vacation of Terror (2018)
Billy's son, Brad goes on vacation with Gizmo to Oahu and later learn about little demon or "Hawaiian Gremlin" that are extinct for a thousand years ago. Gizmo get wet and five Mogwais appears, discoverying that they are immuned to bright light by drinking spring water. Which will only last for a week until they survive around the blue moon. Gizmo meets other Mogwais that are totally immuned to water and bright light, even the size of a cat. Characters *'Brad Peltzer '(portrayed by Mitchel Musso): Billy's son and Gizmo's new owner. *'Lei Nani '(Ashley Tisdale) : Brad's love interest. *'Grandma Leana' (portrayed by Angela Lansbury): A old sorceress that knows about the gremlins and helps fight against them. She has pet mogwai named "Jukey" and mention he is 200 years old. She tells her Brad about the story of Bug Juice, which she tells how to defeat him by tricking a trickster. *'Murray Futterman' ( portrayed by Dick Miller): Billy's old neighbour and makes cameo appearances where he ran over a gremlin at the end of the film because he was on vacation. *'Eliza Rose' (portrayed by Emma Stone): Lei's best friend and Romeo's love. She works at coffee shop and very ill temper with that interupts her. She finds Romeo as a mogwai and took him, which later she becomes Romeo's love and tries to tells him "not interested." *Bobby Finns (portrayed by Noah Munck): A strange boy that becomes Brad friend and later fights with Mad, who actually win the fight and yells "Bobby!" Mostly, he fights with ten gremlins and running away from his "awesomeness." * Mr. Cosmo/ Business Alien ( portrayed by Jason Bateman ): A business alien from planet Enz who profits of the Gremlins' destruction and disguised as a human to keep the mogwais on Earth as punishment for selling his brother creations for a quick profit. Mr. Cosmo attempt to create a potion to help people with allergic reaction to sunlight with rejuvenation properties, a Gremlin named "Red" follow him house (his spaceship) and stole a magical spring water in a bottle (A potion capable to regrowing dead cells on dead creatures). *'Mr.Mogturman' ( portrayed by David Cross ): Creator of the Mogwais and brother of Mr. Cosmo, he intended to create the Mogwai spread peace across universe and stop war. Until, his brother tampered the Mogwais' genetic structure to replicate with out reproduction needs. Shame for his brother's greed, The Galactic Powers of the universe order him to banished the Mogwais to primitive planet (Earth in the 16 century era) to died by natural causes. Minor Characters *'Forster' (portrayed by Robert Picardo) as Former chief of security and Billy's manager. He makes a short appearances and seen looking for his daughter, Toxi. He mention he did married a Gremlin named "Greta" and she died from sun accident. *'Linda Rains' (portrayed by Kathy Griffin): Lei's chatty neighbour and seen knocking out a gremlin with a frying pan. She works as talk show host and punching another gremlin for invading on her show. *'Mikey '(portrayed by Chris Tucker): A mean tourist who insulted Taz and get chased by him in the whole movie. He mistook him as a'' "freaky rat thing!"'' *'Bill the Tour Guide '(portrayed by Jim Carey): A unstable that gives Brad and other tourists a tour of Hawaii, he later seen running the mall and the gremlins actually like him because he is crazy like them. *'Mr. Slim' (portrayed by Johnny Depp): A landlord that bugs Lei's grandma for rent and later seen chased by some gremlins. *'Daniel Tosh '(portrayed by Himself): He cames to Hawaii for vacation and punches a gremlin for touching his coffee, he is called "Scary Man" by gremlins. Later, shot in the face and make a peace sign. *'Wee Man' (portrayed by Himself): He makes a cameo appearances and signing autographs for Toxi and all the other girl gremlins. Mogwais/Gremlins Good Mogwais *'Gizmo': One of the protagonist and main mogwai of film series. *'Bamboo': A old Mogwai that lives with Jukey and pass away a week ago. *'Jukey': A 200 years old mogwai and his owner is Grandma Leana, he has snake-like body with green/brown spots and pink eyes. He has a very close bond with his owner and acting as seeing eye dog, always helping her getting things and making hissing sounds. He only eat fruits and salads, also being his owner's scarf and mention that he still a young age. **'New Mogwais': They are shown in the end of the film and unable to multiple by water and immuned to sunlight, they the good ones and found in a pound. **'Spikey' **'Lightfoot' **'Boombox' Gremlins They are the final form of a Mogwai and have thrist for destruction and havoc, they have reptillian appearrances and most of them have red eyes. They all died from laughing to death watching comedy shows on the big screen and later electrocution. Except, for Taz, Romeo, Gizmo, Goss, Jukey, and The Sisters. *'Bug Juice' (voiced by Mark Hamill): A undead gremlin and new leader of the Gremlins, he is brought back to life when Red used a magical spring water and laughs out joy. He and Grandma Leana are enemies and was trapped in a tomb by Grandma Leana's great great uncle Kalu and wanted to ruled the world of cruel mischief. He can turn into werid creatures like a furball with sharp teeth, bat, crab and hyena, he is the only that can't walk in daylight and love eating bugs. He is defeated when chasing Brad until the sunrise in middle of the beach and melt into black/white goo. He is the only gremlin to be resurrected and enjoys causing trouble for attention, he is white skin, green hair and wears a white suit with black stripes. *'Red '(voiced by Ed Skudder): He is rude, wannabe gansta, violent and some intelligents, he got name from watching YouTube video called "Dick Figures" As a mogwai, he is red fur with black spike hair and talks like a little kid. As a gremlin, he is red/white skin with red eyes and black spike eyebrows, wearing cap, shorts and red shirt. He is more stupid than Mohawk and love to drink a lot, he meets end by Gizmo superglued the grenade to his hand when he was about throw at Brad. He is the incarnation of Stripe and Mohawk. *'Taz' (voiced by Jim Cumming): Most dangerous gremlin that lived. He is monstrous, strong, dimwitted and hungry. As mogwai, he was friendly and hungry until getting insulted by mean tourist. As a gremlin, a Taz-like gremlin with brown/tan skin and yellow eyes. Able to break through anything except walls and steel, he spent whole scenes attack places with food and chasing down that mean tourist. In the end of the film, follow the mean tourist Texas and chased him again. He is based on Taz the Tasmanian Devil and spinning into twister without being dizzy. Even, talks like him and ill-temper. *'Romeo '(voiced by Josh Peck): A flirty gremlin with funny smell and speaks with French accent, which turns out it's lavander and other gremlins run away from him. As a mogwai, he is black/white and seen smelling flowers. He ate chocolate and strawberries after midnight. As a gremlins, he is always seen chasing than his kind and consider "handsome" because he is less scary looking and a smooth talker. Later, hanging with Miley at the end credit and hinted he moved over Eliza. *'Trina' *'Gerald '(voiced by Jamie Foxx): A very talented gremlin that learn to sing and shortest of them all. *'Marvin the Space Gremiln'(voiced by Eric Bauza): He is a pet of Mr. Cosmo, he is a genetic engineered mogwai with enhanced intelligence by Mr. Cosmo's Cerebral Cortex Gun before it broke down. Marvin is brought to Earth during Mr. Cosmo's business deal with a bunch shady aliens, Mr. Cosmo gives him enhanced intelligence and he escape to explore the island. As a orange and white Mogwai, he is nerdy mogwai with a nasally voice and green space helmet. As gremlin, Marvin is a green gremlin with a red spacesuit with a green space helmet while retaining his nasally voice. A running gag he seen flying a UFO spaceship and abduction on random objects, Marvin is surprisingly friendly toward humans and tendency to melting gremlins with his flashlight he carries. *'Gremlin spawns': Gremlins can multiply with water in film series. But, only can do that clear water or lakes or rivers. Then, can no longer do that while looking at the blue moon. **'Freakazoid' (voiced by Rugg ): A gremlin that Mr. Cosmo teleport him into his laptop, resulting stuck in cyberspace for a few minutes. Turning him into a cartoon gremlin and thanks him. He is a lunatic and random like his Cartoon counterpart, even wearing the red costume and spikey black hair. At climax, he flies in a penthouse and electrocuted all the other gremlins during a rain shower. In the film, he becomes more like a crazy superhero than a Gremlin and traditionally a cartoon than a CGI. He is incarnation of the Electrical Gremlin. **'Goss' (voiced by Boakye ): A big gremlin (5 feet tall) born with red furry body and wearing white shoes, spawn of Gerald and a timid nature. During a encounter Gizmo and befriends him, he likes to sing and making friends. He is based on (Looney Tunes). **'Fred '(voiced by Lucas Cruikshank): A gremlin with a high voice and that love to sing, he shown scared to Red or gets on his nerve. He is based on Fred Figglehorn. Also, he is a fan of Fred. **'Crusher' (voiced by Frank Welker): A scary, monstrous gremlin that helps Bug Juice chase down Brad and friends, he defeated by Freakazoid and he falls in a pool and melts from Freakazoid when zapping the pool with a eletrical blast. **'Gag Gremlins': Gremlins based on parodies or gags and most of them did a short videos. *'Ninja Gremlins': A bunch of gremlins dressed up like ninjas and attacking a Bruce Lee Gremlin in short film. Later, attacking Brad and friends. Then, Freakazoid save them and defeated the Ninja Gremlins, one of them screamed "He's a Lunatic!" in terror and ran away. *'Bruce Lee Gremlin' (voiced by Eric Bauza): A gremlin with kung fu skills and spawn from Romeo. *'Elvis' (voiced by Jeff Benette): A surfing gremlins that is surfing the waves to the song "I Get Around" by Beach Boys and later helps Gizmo by knocking out a gremlin for trying to beat him up. *'Hugo': A muscular gremlin that does poses. *'Stacey the Gremlin' (voiced by Stacey Lynn Swain/Stacey Q): A parody of Stacey Q and clone of Trina, she also sing on stage and singing " Tonight (We'll Make Love Until We Die)". *'Miley, Britney & Kelly/The Sisters '(voiced by Jordan Pruitt): They are female gremlins that entertain the gremlin crowd with their singing and help Gizmo. Later, it turns out They is Greta's daughters and gets in trouble with her father, Forster. At the end of the film, they celebrated and start singing " We Are Family" on Gizmo's birthday. They finally become famous seen in the end credit and Miley hanging with Romeo. *'Mad Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): A short temtper gremlin with abillty beat up anyone that makes him angry, Mad Sam is named for his bad tempter and born with the inability to replicate himself by water. He is based on Yosemite Sam and ressembles him. He spawned from Taz and did one song "Blow My Stack." **'Mad Sam's backsingers '(voiced by Grey DeLisle & Cree Summers): They spawned from Trina and act like backup singers, wearing fancy dresses and shoes. The blonde is Mindy, redhead is Cindy and brunette is Lacey, Mindy is dating Mad Sam and Lacey is seen with Marvin. *'Bouncer #1 '(voiced by Eric Bauza): Oldest twin sercurty gremlin. *'Bouncer #2 '(voiced by Eric Bauza): Youngest twin sercurty gremlin. *'Jersey Shore Gremlins: '''A parody version of Jersey Shore. *'Unamed Gremlins': Gremlins that are not named in the film and moslty used for crowds or background characters for few shots. **'Dancing girls: Female gremlins dancing in the clubs, concert and the streets, they are the clones of Stacey. **'''Surfing Gremlins: They are gremlins that surfing on the waves and hanging out, one of them is Red's friend named " Clams." **'Fan/ crowd of Gremlins' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker, Tara Strong & Frank Welker): A large crowd of gremlins watching the performers and cheering them, even wanting to get close to their stars. **'Party-Boy': A gremlin that love to party. *'Deleted Scene Gremlins': Gremlins that are not shown or didn't make it in the movies and only on the uncutted DVD. ** Beach Gremlins: A parody of the Beach Boys and they start a band. In the delete scene, they sing the song while Elvis surfing the waves and all gremlins cheers to them. ***'Nigel "The Hangtime" Gremlin': The lead singer of the band. **'Bug Juice's first rejected clone/"The Tar Zombie" Gremlin': A half melted gremlin who wants meat (rotten or dead animals), he and his spawn did a dancing sequence with Stacey's song Tonight (We'll Make Love Until We Die). He is a parody of Tar Man from The Return Of The Living Dead. ***'Tar Zombie" Gremlin's spawn/The Zombie Gremlins' **'Trina dressed as Cascada' (singing part by Cascada): In the delete scene, she meets Jester and falls for him. Then, sing the song "Everytime We Touch" on stage and starts giving unwanted hugs. In the song he tries to get away from her and fails. **'Trina & Jester singing': This was supposed to a deleted scene and because people voted to seen in the film, this where Trina and Jester sings together out of love. **'Yakko, Wacko & Dotts' (voiced by Rob Paulson, Jess Harnell & Tress MacNeille): A parodies of the Animaniacs and they seen pestering Red while singing the theme song of the show, Red is driven insane with siblings antics and tries to escape when they are in his presence. **'The Hero Lives!: '''A scene where Freakzoid shown he is still alive and act like a full-time superhero, he seen chasing down a crook for robbing a bank and his own show. **'Stalking Fan Gremiln': A gremlin that stalks Stacey and get smack in the face by her. **'Evil Laughing Gremlin''' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A gremlin that makes a evil laugh for getting free stuff and punching any gremlin in the face with his glowing red. Trivia *Taz, Romeo, Gizmo, Jukey, Goss, Elivis and The Sisters survived in the film for drinking the spring water lasted until after the sunrise not being killed. *The Sister are more humanoid than Gremlin-like and talk in unision and finishing each other sentences. Category:Gremlins film series Category:Comedy Category:Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Horror Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Films